


Différences entre la version anglaise et la version française de Moi, Simon, 16 ans, homo sapiens

by Lisa_Malius



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Malius/pseuds/Lisa_Malius
Summary: J’ai noté quelques différences entre la version anglaise et la version française de Moi, Simon, 16 ans, homo sapiens ou Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda. J’ai donc décidé de vous les partager.Ceci n’est donc pas une fanfiction !
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Différences entre la version anglaise et la version française de Moi, Simon, 16 ans, homo sapiens

Salut les fans du Simonverse !

J’ai lu il y a peu Moi, Simon, 16 ans, homo sapiens en anglais, soit Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda.

J’ai noté quelques différences entre la version anglaise et la version française. J’ai donc décidé de vous les partager. Ceci n’est donc pas une fanfiction !

* * *

Le passage suivant n’existe tout simplement pas en anglais. :

« Ta famille a l’air intéressante. Comment as-tu convaincu tes parents de t’acheter toutes ces robes ? Je suppose que tu devais les porter avec ces improbables escarpins Disney en plastique. Tu veux un autre secret ? Quand j’avais quatre ou cinq ans, je ne rêvais que de ces chaussures. J’en mourais d’envie. Mais, même à l’époque, je savais qu’il ne fallait pas les demander. » Blue

Donc dans la version anglaise, Blue n’a jamais eu envie de porter des chaussures à talon.

* * *

« Ce sont toujours les gars les plus hétéros, athlétiques et propres sur eux qui se lâchent pour la journée de l’androgynie. Amusant. Je suppose qu’ils se sentent suffisamment à l’aise avec leur sexualité pour ne pas se poser de question.

En fait, je déteste quand on sort cet argument. Après tout, moi aussi, je suis à l’aise avec ma sexualité. Mais ce n’est pas la même chose que d’être hétéro. »

La version anglaise utilise le mot ‘masculinity’, le mot masculinité est moins courant en français mais il existe. Pourquoi a-t-il était changé par « sexualité » ? Ca change un peu le sens de la phrase. Ca donnerait : En fait, je déteste quand on sort cet argument. Après tout, moi aussi, je suis à l’aise avec ma masculinité. Mais ce n’est pas la même chose que d’être hétéro. »

* * *

Lors de la répétition générale, quand 2 zigotos changent les noms des personnages de la pièce. En VF, Mme Albright annule la représentation.  
En VO, elle demande à Simon s’il veut qu’elle l’annule, ce qu’il ne veut pas. Donc elle rappelle les règles de tolérances du lycée et après la répet’ générale commence

* * *

Ce passage après les tasses au carnaval, n'est tout simplement pas présent en VF.😱 J’ai tenté de faire une traduction :

“I thought I was so obvious,” he says.

_« Je pensais que c’était évident » dit-il._

I shake my head.

_Je secoue ma tête_

He stares straight ahead. “I think I wanted you to know.”

_Il regarde droit devant lui. «Je pense que je voulais que tu saches »._

“Then why didn’t you just tell me?”

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit? »

“Because,” he says, and his voice sort of shakes. And I’m aching to touch him. Quite honestly, I’ve never wanted anything so badly in my life. “Because, if you had been looking for it to be me, I think you would have guessed it yourself.”

_«Parce que», dit-il, et sa voix tremble. Et j'ai hâte de le toucher. Honnêtement, autant voulu quelque chose de ma vie. « Parce que si tu avais voulu que ce soit moi, je pense que tu aurais deviner par toi-même.»_

I don’t quite know how to respond to that. I don’t know if it’s true or not.

_Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je ne sais pas si c’est vrai._

ooOoo

“You guessed it was me.”

_« Tu as deviné qui j’étais. »_

“Well, yeah,” he says. He looks down. “I kind of guessed a long time ago. Except I thought maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see.”

_« Et bien dit il. Il regarde ses pieds. J’avais deviné il y a un moment déjà. Mais je me disais que je voyais ce que j’avais envie de voir. »_

Seeing what he wanted to see.

I think that means Bram wanted it to be me.

_Voir ce dont il avait envie de voir. Je pense que cela veut dire qu’il voulait que ce soit moi._

There’s this twist in my stomach, and my brain feels hazy. I clear my throat. “I guess I should have shut up about who my English teacher is.”

_Il y a cette torsion dans mon estomac et mon cerveau est flou. Je me racle la gorge. « Je suppose que j’aurai du me taire sur qui est mon prof d’anglais._

“Wouldn’t have helped.”

_Ca n’aurait rien changé._

“Oh no?”

_Ah non?_

He smiles slightly, and turns away. “You sort of talk the way you write.”

_Il sourit, et se tourne vers moi. « Tu parles comme tu écris. »_

“No freaking way.”

_« Sans blague »._

La version française ne dit pas que Bram avait deviné depuis longtemps, ni même qu’il espérait fortement que Jacques soit Simon, mais qu’il avait peur d’interpréter les indices comme il en avait envie. POURQUOI ce n'est pas dans la VF???

C’est pour ça que pas mal de fanfictions anglaises partent du principe que Bram avait un crush sur Simon bien avant qu’ils échangent des emails. Enfait c'est juste canon!

C’est pour moi la plus grosse différence de traduction ! Ca change quand même la donne. N’hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions en commentaire ;)


End file.
